


Riverside High

by Snow



Category: Swordspoint Series - Kushner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: au_bingo, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a High School AU.  With Alec and Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverside High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU_bingo, on livejournal. For the square of Other: High School.

"Excuse me," Richard says. There's a boy, wearing a P.E. shirt that hangs far too loosely on him, standing in front of his locker, blocking it. He doesn't look familiar, but that's not what tells Richard he's new. After all, Richard doubts they would have shared any classes. Instead there's something about his manner, and the fact that he doesn't seem to know better than to sneer at Richard.

"No," the boy says. He had been looking at the ground but now he looks up into Richard's eyes. He doesn't glance around to see if there are any teachers in the hallway, though if he did he would find that there weren't. There were never any teachers outside their classrooms in this wing of the building.

"I need to get to my locker," Richard says.

"I need to stand right here," the boy replies. He's holding a calculus textbook, which should make him either a Senior or a Junior.

Richard frowns at the boy. The bell is going to ring soon, but the boy still hasn't moved. Richard doesn't much care whether he's late or not, but he would think the boy would.

The boy looks back, challenge in his eyes. It occurs to Richard that for whatever reason the boy is trying to pick a fight, a fight he'd surely lose. Richard has significant muscle mass on the boy, and the boy doesn't hold himself like he can fight. Richard shrugs and takes a step forward. He'd say something intimidating, but the boy still doesn't look scared. There's a spark of something else in his eyes. The bell rings, but the boy doesn't react, just stares back at Richard.

"I made you late," the boy says, a distinct lack of apology in his voice.

"So you did," Richard replies. "You also made yourself late."

The boy shrugs. "I'm smart enough I can get away with it." He's clearly trying to provoke Richard again, but he's probably also speaking the truth.

"Do you really think you'd be happier if you made me punch you in the face?" Richard asks, because while he usually doesn't take this policy of honesty, there's something about the boy in front of him that makes him want to avoid a fight, and it's not just the fact that he looks like he'd crumple at the first blow.

The boy actually considers this. "It wouldn't make me less happy."

Richard tilts his head and does what he's wanted to since he saw the boy standing in front of his locker, his t-shirt hanging too loosely. He steps forward and kisses him. Then he gives the boy a little space, though the boy would clearly happily go on kissing him. "I'm Richard. St Vier," because his reputation is by his surname, and he kind of wants to know if the boy knew whose locker he was standing in front of.

"Alec," the boy says. Then he lifts his chin. "I heard about your ex-girlfriend."

"Jessamyn," Richard says, then, "You're nothing like her."

"No?" Alec asks.

"No," Richard says. "Now, do you want to slink into class late or make out in the bathroom until the end of the period?"

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
